


The Ballad of Sir Orangeton

by IncurablePeppermint



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic, femslash feb 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: (Femslash Feb 2021 Prompt: Orange)When another delivery from the Plush-O-Matic grab claw app arrives Janna decides to have a talk with Star about her apparent grab-claw addiction.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Ballad of Sir Orangeton

The words "Plush-o-matic" are printed on repeat on pink packing tape over Star's newest delivery. Janna glares down at it, annoyed. So they can afford this habit because of Star's princess money. But Star's been getting one of these packages twice a week, some of them huge. The cushy contents of these deliveries are starting to add up. No, have already added up. Their bedroom is getting less post-grad and more pre-teen by the month.

Honestly, that part doesn't bother Janna. When they moved into their first shared apartment Star painted  _ every _ wall a different pastel color (Without asking the landlord, who did not give their security deposit back). It looked like a daycare, but it made Star happy. So, Janna didn't mind even though it clashed terribly with her own dark aesthetic. The problem, really, is that Star is becoming one of those mythical ‘white whale’ mobile gamers. Even if she can afford it, Janna doesn’t like Star being taken advantage of this way.

"Star, your _ junk _ is here," Janna calls as she walks back upstairs towards their bedroom. Star peeks out of the open doorway, groggy but grinning. She snatches the box as soon as Janna gets close enough and plops down on her ever-growing mountain of novelty plush toys to rip it open.

"He is here! Sir Orangeton." She tugs the plastic wrapping off of her new friend, a furry-plush citrus fruit with a shimmery fabric lance and knight's helmet. Janna stares down at the strange prize toy for a moment before heading to the bed (also strewn with plushies) and sitting down.

"Star, I think we need to talk about Plush-o-Matic."

Star defensively cuddles Sir Orangeton. "It's… A fun game on my phone."

"It's a scam and you're buying into it because it's a scam with big cuddly toys."

"If it's a scam then how come I win so much cute stuff?"

"How many tries did it take to get Sir Orangeton?"

"Well _ …  _ A few… Like  _ maybe _ fifteen. _ " _

"And how much does each attempt cost?"

"It's… Ten dollars for three tries."

"Yeah we need to uninstall that thing."

"But  _ Janna,  _ it's so  _ fu-un _ ." She pouts and flops back further into her plushie mountain. She sinks in, the toys starting to envelop her. "And I get such cute friends! Look at his fuzzy wittle face!"

"Yes, I know.  _ But _ you can still play other games and buy weird plush toys. I just don't like my girlfriend getting scammed." Janna thinks her offer is reasonable. Star grumbles under her breath. She wiggles a bit to force herself further inside her plushie pile. Janna rolls her eyes. Time for the big guns. “Okay, okay. What if I said I have something for you that you’ll like just as much as your scam app?”

Star glares from her stuffed fortress. “I’m listening.”

“I _was_ saving it for Valentine’s day, but I can go ahead and get the present out of my secret hiding spot and…”

“An early present?”

“Yeah, I’d let you go ahead and open one of your presents.”

Star whines. “You know I’m  _ weak _ to early presents.  _ Ugh _ .” She holds Sir Orangton up arms length away from her, staring him down as if his shiny plastic eyes are hiding secret knowledge. “Do I have to promise I’ll stop or just… Consider it?”

“I can’t  _ make _ you stop, you’re your own Butterfly. I’m just saying… If I let you have this, will you _ actually _ think about it?”

“Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

With a smile, Janna hops up from her seat on the bed and heads over to the closet. She closes the door behind her once she’s inside the walk-in space. Then she opens up a secret cubby-hole she installed herself while Star was out (specifically for the purpose of hiding gifts so Star wouldn’t shake any delicate goods to death trying to guess what they are). She tugs out a box that is not-so-artfully packaged in Princess Ponyhead wrapping paper (Pony’s merch site is nuts). 

When she opens up the door to leave the closet Star is standing close enough she has to back up to not get hit by the swing of it. “Trying to spy on my hiding spot,” Janna teases, “You’ll never figure it out.” Star pouts, but takes her present over to the bed to open it up. 

“I  _ will _ figure it out.” She rips open the package without a care, sending shreds of Ponyhead flying all over the sheets. Under all the wrapping paper is a boxed toy, the packaging displays a tiny grab claw machine filled with candies and coins. She audibly gasps and holds it out away from her. “Janna. This is so  _ cute! _ It’s so perfect!”

Janna grins, satisfied with herself. “I knew you’d like it. And since you’re the owner, all your quarters go back to you.”

“I _ love _ it! Does it come with candy? I wanna play with it.” Star bites a chunk of cardboard off of the top of the box to circumvent dealing with tape. She rips the packaging apart to retrieve her prize. Luckily for her, batteries and candy are both included. She sets it up on the bedside table and grabs a quarter out from under the keys Janna plopped there. 

A cutesy little jingle that Janna knows will get annoying fast rings out as the mini-grab claw lights to life. Star stares the toy down intently as she moves the joystick. Since there’s no rigging involved, she instantly grabs one of the wrapped hard candies the thing came with. She pumps her fist, victorious. “Did you see that, Janna? I got it on my  _ first try _ !”

“Sure did, Starfruit. Think this is fun enough you can take a break from Plush-o-Matic?”

“Plush-o-what,” Star asks, already hunting for another quarter to pop into the machine. Janna laughs and shakes her head, not at all surprised. She just hopes this is actually gonna help, instead of becoming a new problem.

“Alright, I’m gonna head to the kitchen. Don’t ruin your breakfast with candy.”


End file.
